Labios prohibidos
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Ese beso podía significar muchas cosas: el final de su eterna amistad o el comienzo de un nuevo amor sin embargo valía la pena arriesgarse y probar lo prohibido… ¿Qué será más fuerte el amor o lo correcto? T/P Read


El silencio se hiso presente en la habitación del hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines, el silencio y solo el silencio fue testigo de las miradas intensas que había por parte de ambos, el silencio los abrumo, los incomodo e incluso los hiso temblar ante lo que estaba por pasar…

La joven guerrera de 19 años de edad comenzó a sentir como sus manos comenzaron a sudar, como la mirada de él se clavó en ella y ella no fue capaz de evadirla como otras veces, se mantenía inmóvil al igual que el hombre de cabellos lilas, al igual que la pelinegra él no era capaz de romper la profundidad de sus miradas.

Negro con azul se cruzan, se observan y en ese instante no existe nadie más que no sean ellos, no existe fuerza en este mundo que pueda romper el gran y profundo contacto de sus miradas. Pan observa con nerviosismo difícil de ocultar como los ojos azules de su amigo van descendiendo hasta devorar con la mirada sus rosados y deseables labios ante los ojos del saiyan.

Sin proponérselo él se acerca a ella, sin romper el silencio y estira su brazo hasta sentir la mejilla de la menor de los Son topar con su mano, el calor que siente con ese simple roce lo estremece y le gusta a la vez.

Ya habían tratado de evitar ese momento por mucho tiempo…Sabían la enorme tentación que surgían por parte de ambos solo con un simple roce como el de hace un momento, lo sabían, sabían que lo correcto era distanciarse para evitar lo inevitable, para acabar con la devastadora e inevitable tentación pero prefirieron ignorarlo todo y seguir con su amistad, sin embargo lo habían logrado hasta ahora…

La joven se congela de los nervios al sentir como la frente de su amigo topaba con la suya, como de un momento a otro la extrema cercanía se hiso presente. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los de él a la vez que sentía la respiración agitada de él, así como él podía sentir la de ella pero todo era silencio y movimientos involuntarios por parte de ambos, no querían cometer el error que le pondría punto final a una amistad que aseguraba ser eterna pero ya ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus aptos…Todo era en base al instinto, el mismo los sometía sin que ellos fueran consientes.

Se miraron por última vez y luego ambos serraron los ojos ante lo que venía.

Sus labios comenzaron a unirse de a poco y sin que ellos planearan dicha acción, ambos querían frenar pero lo que sentían en ese instante los obligaba a seguir. Sus labios se unieron al fin y ese roce los dejo abrumados porque apenas se habían unidos sus bocas y ya sentían como ese simple roce los quemaba y les exigía más y más, aun no estando resignados por completo y sintiendo culpa por dentro siguieron con el beso, para darle a sus cuerpos lo que les pedían. Los labios de ambos comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta sobre los labios del otro y mientras más minutos pasaban ese simple roce empezaba hacer algo más apasionado y más placentero para ambos. La saiyan abrió su boca y le permitió a él introducir su lengua para sentir la calidez de la boca del otro más afondo, él no hiso más que dejarse dominar por fuerzan nuevas que lo sometían y la tomo de la cintura, la pego más a su pecho y ella poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Trunks para luego meter su lengua dentro de la boca de él para profundizar el beso a un ritmo inhumano. Lo que antes era un simple beso se había convertido en algo más grande que eso, sus lenguas con total pasión comenzaron a jugar en la boca del otro de una forma más animal hasta el punto de empezar a gozar del beso, de sentir un verdadero y único placer que los consumía, la culpa ya no los torturaba tanto y el placer los ahogaba.

Para el pesar de ambos sus bocas tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire en su cuerpo y fue entonces como la mirada de ambos se volvió a cruzar y no había arrepentimiento en su ser y eso los asusto ¿Acaso habían gozado del beso?

Sin separase y luego de recuperar el aliento hablaron.

–Esto no fue correcto. –Aseguro ella sin sonar muy convincente.

– ¿Entonces por qué se sintió también? –Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, él sabía que había cometido un error, pero para su asombro ese error fue el más placentero de su vida.

–No podemos, no está bien. –Insiste ella.

–Lo sé, créeme que soy muy consciente de ello…Pero este fue el error más hermoso de mi vida.

Ella quiere separarse de él pero su cuerpo se mantiene inmóvil y él habla. –Admite que fue una verdadera tortura vivir fingiendo que no sentimos nada por el otro.

–Pero nuestras familias…–Él la interrumpe.

–No importa contra quien debamos enfrentarnos, solo sé que no viviré un día más sin ti, ya no podemos ocultar lo que sentimos, Pan.

Ella se desploma sobre su pecho. –Esto es un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar. –Al fin se rinde ante lo que siente y lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

–Te amo. –Afirma él con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

–Yo también te amo. –Dice ella y ambos se abrazan.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**En un one-shot que hice con mucho cariño para todos los fans de esta pareja tan HERMOSA 3**

**¿Les gusto? :DD**


End file.
